


made his mind up (before he came)

by okamiwind



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind
Summary: all chanyeol wants is to be knotted. he's never met an alpha that's wanted to try.then, he meets minseok.together, they try.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 40
Kudos: 255





	made his mind up (before he came)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youtiao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtiao/gifts).



> leo— i hope you enjoy!

Chanyeol has always been a connoisseur, a tastemaker, and more importantly, an _expert_. When he’s invested in something, he’s _in it_ , wants to know everything there is to know about it, wants to be the _best_ at it. He’s always been this way, running through hobbies and interests, exploring them in depth for a month or two, and then adding them to his trophy case. Just one more thing to be admired about him. 

There is something, of course, that he has always been interested in. Something he’s never mastered. Something that eludes him. Ensnares him. Keeps him up at night. 

“If you tell me you’re desperate for a knot again, I will put my head through this wall,” Sehun whines, and he turns towards the brick wall of the bar, gently thudding his forehead against it. “No more, no more. Free me from horny jail.” 

“It just doesn’t make any sense to me,” Chanyeol says. “I’ve been training my whole life for this moment.” 

“Chanyeol, enough is enough.” 

“I’m just saying, there’s a reason they make these toys… for adventurous humans!” Chanyeol says, and he picks up his bottle of beer, thunking it back down onto his coaster with authority. “ _I’m_ adventurous. _I_ want the adventure of this experience.” 

“I wish there was an app for this,” Sehun moans. “I wish there was an app for this specific dynamic so that I didn’t have to live this life.” 

“I also wish there was an app,” Chanyeol deflates, and he clutches his beer in both hands. “I wish it was as easy as setting my mind to it.” 

“Believe me, I also wish this.” 

Chanyeol reaches out weakly, still striking Sehun in the shoulder with enough force to make him scowl. “You’re not taking me seriously.” 

Sehun looks around as if this is the wrong place, the wrong time, but the din of the bar swallows up the sound of their conversation. 

“How could I take you seriously?” Sehun whispers. “You’re talking about wanting to get knotted.” He furrows his brow. “You know omegas were made for this kind of thing, right? Like their bodies are different?” 

“Like that means dick to me,” Chanyeol says. “Besides, there are plenty of alpha on alpha relationships. Do you think they just, like, _don’t_ knot each other?” 

“Uh, _maybe_?” Sehun says, waving his arms wildly. “How many alpha-alpha couples do you know personally, huh? How many wolf lifestyles do you actually know about firsthand?” 

“Well, that’s besides the point.” 

“So this is all theoretical?” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says. “Totally.” 

“And you being knotted,” Sehun leads, “that’s theoretical too?” 

“No, come on,” Chanyeol says. “This is my mission in life.” 

“ _In life_ ,” Sehun says, “oh my god, I need something stronger to drink. Gasoline. Bleach, maybe.” 

“Sehun,” Chanyeol whines, and he flings himself inelegantly along the bar, “I will die if I’m not knotted by the end of the year.” 

“Should I start writing your last will and testament?” Sehun asks, and he takes a pull of his beer. “Should I start selling your possessions?” 

“Don’t sell the Bad Wolves,” Chanyeol says. “My training devices.” 

“This is so fucking gross,” Sehun says. “Just be a normal bottom. Do normal bottom activities.” 

“You’re kink-shaming me.” 

“ _Yeah_ ,” he says. “It’s like no one ever taught you to be ashamed.” 

“Why won’t an alpha show any interest in me?” Chanyeol whines. “Why are they so averse to me?” 

Sehun sighs, and he holds Chanyeol by the shoulder. “Because you’re big and scary and they’re afraid you’re gonna fight back when they try to rail you.” 

“I don’t wanna be big and scary,” Chanyeol says. “I want to be small and cute.” 

“You are,” Sehun says, and he pats him on the head. “Very small. Very cute.” 

“Don’t say things just to make me feel better.” Chanyeol turns into the petting. “Thank you.” 

“Whatever it takes,” Sehun says. “But if I come out of my room tonight and you’re, like, humping my couch cushions, I will be forced to throw you to the wolves.” It is then that Sehun realizes he’s misspoken, and Chanyeol moans wantonly. “I fucking _hate_ furryfuckers. I _hate you._ ”  
  


☾

Chanyeol goes through the motions of his life like anyone else, but in the back of his head, he does not forget. It’s one of those things… the fact that he can’t have it makes him want it more. Makes him _crave it_.

That’s why, when Sehun texts him the week after their evening out, he does a double take. 

_Might have found someone for you_ , Sehun writes. 

Chanyeol hides his phone under his desk, hands shaking as he types out a response. 

_Don’t joke about something so serious._

He shoves his phone back into his pocket as he goes through his spreadsheets, entering the data he’s supposed to be entering as his phone vibrates like crazy against his leg. He squeezes his eyes shut, the anticipation too much to bear, and when he pulls his phone out again a half hour later, he is overwhelmed, _overcome_. 

_As if i would ever…_

_he’s a mutual friend of mine_

_he’s cool_

_i mentioned you and he seemed interested…. he likes bigger guys, sooooo_

Chanyeol can barely contain himself as he types back his response, the giddy enthusiasm bubbling up in his blood. 

_I will die….. i will literally fucking die if you are fucking w me…._ , he writes, watching the little delivered note pop up a moment later. 

Not a moment later, Sehun’s typing animates and Chanyeol’s eyes are glued to the screen. It takes a few seconds for his answer, but when it comes… _oh, when it comes._

_we’re gonna go out this weekend…. casual hang so u guys can meet. dress slutty if you’re trying to bag an alpha_

And he is. He has never been more ready.  
  


☾

He vibrates the entire week through, and he works out after work on Friday night, staring at himself in the mirror as he thinks about what Sehun said about the mysterious alpha. If he likes them big, he must be fucking massive… alphas are all about domination, feeding on being bigger and stronger and _tougher_ and if this one likes a challenge, then Chanyeol will give him a fucking challenge.

Chanyeol flexes his biceps in the mirror as he turns, sweat dripping down his arms. He thinks about someone bigger than him. Daydreams about them putting him into the mattress. Maybe a foot on his neck as they fuck him silly. 

He showers, and he washes the sweat away along with all the worries and the fears. He cleans himself thoroughly, hoping that will move the night in the right direction. Positive thinking yields positive results, isn’t that true? 

In the heat of the summer, he thinks he can get away with his outfit. A sleeveless tank, some beat up jeans. He brushes his hair back from his face, and he looks at himself in the mirror as his phone vibrates below him. He looks good, he thinks. _Enticing._

He picks up his phone a moment later to see that Sehun is outside waiting. 

He looks towards his collection of knotting toys in his bedside table, and he closes his eyes. Perhaps tonight will finally be the night.  
  


☾

Sehun looks him over, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Chanyeol asks, getting into the car. 

“You are a slut,” Sehun says, and he pulls away from the curb. 

“Someone told me to dress accordingly,” Chanyeol says, and he buckles his seatbelt. “Where are we headed?” 

“Bar downtown,” Sehun says. “It’s a place where a lot of wolves hang out. You probably don’t know it.” 

“ _Nighthowl_? Little hole in the wall?” 

Sehun turns quickly, squinting at him. 

“Did you, like, stalk a subreddit or something?” Sehun asks. 

“Objection,” Chanyeol panics. 

“Denied,” Sehun says. “God, whatever. It doesn’t matter. Just be cool, okay? Not too needy? Not too… knot-hungry.” 

“But I am hungry,” Chanyeol says, and he pats his stomach. “I wanna feel it here.” 

“Oh my god, I will _turn this car around_ ,” Sehun threatens.

Chanyeol laughs, and Sehun laughs too. That puts him at ease, makes him think just a little bit less about where they’re headed and who he’s about to meet. Someone interested in making his dream become a reality. 

It’s a bit of a drive, but it doesn’t feel that way. In fact, Chanyeol’s never felt more relaxed. Maybe that’s why Sehun springs it on him last minute as they park along the busy city street. 

“Hey,” he says. “I just wanted to warn you.” 

“What?” Chanyeol says. “Warn me about what?” 

“This alpha,” Sehun says. “He’s not, like, your typical alpha. Well, he is, but he isn’t.” 

Chanyeol’s stomach drops. “What’s wrong with him?” 

“Nothing,” Sehun squints. “He’s perfect for you, I just wanted to, like, temper your expectations.” 

“Is he ugly or something?” Chanyeol asks. 

“No?” 

“Mean?” 

“No,” Sehun says. 

“Then it should be fine, right?” Chanyeol says. “I just wanna be knotted. It’s not like I’m looking for a boyfriend.” 

Sehun sighs, shrugging his shoulders. “Whatever you say.” 

“Just let me do what I do,” Chanyeol says, and they get out together. 

“Ruin things before they’ve got off the ground? Sure,” Sehun says. 

They walk into the bar together, and Chanyeol breathes in deeply, pretending that he can smell the pheromones. He’s sure they’re thick in the air, but with his senses, they elude him. He looks around, thumping music dancing along his skin, the lights amber and low. It is the perfect atmosphere, and he turns to look at Sehun. 

“Through here,” Sehun says. “They’re by the booths.” 

Chanyeol follows, strolling through the crowd of wolves, and when they stop in front of the booths, Chanyeol is overwhelmed. 

The alpha before him is tall, broad, and _so_ handsome. Strong looking. Muscles thick along his arms and shoulders. His mouth waters as he looks over him, idly dreaming about sitting on his knot. 

“Chanyeol, this is Jongin,” Sehun says, and he clears his throat. “Omega.” 

“H-Hi,” Chanyeol says, and he sticks out his hand. 

“Hi,” Jongin says, and he sits back down, revealing… a shorter man. 

Much shorter. 

He is equally handsome, but his features are sharper and less plush. Cat-like, but kind. He doesn’t look like anything Chanyeol pictured, but in that way, Chanyeol assumes that they’re meant to be here. 

It’s never worked out when he was looking for a specific kind of alpha. Maybe he was always looking in the wrong place after all. 

“Minseok,” the alpha says. “Nice to meet you, Chanyeol.”

He sticks out his hand, and Chanyeol takes it. His handshake is firm, and Chanyeol lets himself wonder. 

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol says. “Sorry, I was—” 

“Expecting someone looking like him?” Minseok teases, slapping Jongin on the shoulder, making Jongin spine curve as he whimpers. “Oh, sorry.” 

“Preheat,” Jongin whimpers. “It’s a real bitch.” 

“Oh, shit,” Chanyeol says. “ _Fascinating._ ” 

“Oh my god,” Sehun says, and he puts his hand on Jongin, pulling him back towards the booth. “Go get drinks. Leave us alone.” 

Chanyeol bites his lip as he lets Minseok lead the way, easily parting through the crowd. He thinks about what Minseok must smell like if he can move people that way. Thinks about what that might mean. 

“So, uh,” Minseok says, and he gestures to Chanyeol vaguely. “Sehun told me you were interested in alphas.” 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Chanyeol says, and he looks towards the bartender, raising his hand. 

“I got you,” Minseok says. “What are you drinking?” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“What kind of alpha would I be if I didn’t at least buy you a drink before I knotted you?” Minseok smiles, but it makes Chanyeol’s stomach drop with boiling heat. “Oh, you _really_ like that, huh?” 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says shyly. “Uh, a beer.” 

Minseok orders for them both, and Chanyeol wraps both hands around the bottle when it comes, just needing something to do with his hands. 

“Hey, it’s cool,” Minseok says. “I’m here because I’m into it.” 

“Right,” Chanyeol says. “Yeah, it’s just I haven’t had much luck with that before.” 

“No?” Minseok asks, and the surprise in his voice makes Chanyeol look into his eyes. Sparkling. Beautiful. “Can’t see why.” 

“Really?” Chanyeol asks. “I mean, I’m… you know, tall or whatever.” 

“So?” 

“So that’s a thing for alphas, right?” Chanyeol says. “Hardwired to like, like, small and dainty.” 

Minseok shrugs easily, and he takes a sip of his whisky. Chanyeol watches the movement of his throat. 

“Not me,” Minseok says. “In fact, I like ‘em bigger. I like when they’re strong. I like when it’s a bit of a fight to put them under.” He lowers his voice, steps closer towards Chanyeol, and if he closes his eyes, he can almost imagine the swell of Minseok’s scent. “You know what my favorite moment is?” 

“W-What?” 

“Watching someone go pliant,” Minseok says. “Watching that pleasure, the normal kind of sensuality, move into something more… out of their mind. All the hinges coming off. Watching someone cry for more. Give themselves over to a lust they never knew before. Someone big, someone strong, someone _capable_... seeing them beg to be put in their place. Beg for things they don’t understand.” He looks Chanyeol over as if he’s taking his clothes off, stroking along the naked skin underneath. “That’s the best moment.” 

Chanyeol swallows thickly, and he drains half his beer in three quick swallows. 

“Do, uh, do you have sex with a lot of humans?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I wouldn’t say _a lot_ ,” Minseok says. “A few.” 

“Have you ever knotted any of them?” 

Minseok’s eyes dance with light. “I can’t say that I have.” 

“What about me?” Chanyeol says. “Would, uh, would you like to try with me?” 

“Give me your phone,” Minseok says, and Chanyeol jumps to obey him. He keys in his number, and Chanyeol holds it close to his chest after Minseok’s finished. “Let’s set up a date.” 

“N-Not tonight?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Please,” Minseok laughs, and he puts his hand on Chanyeol’s hip, a little possession. “I have to give you time to wonder about what I’m working with.” 

Chanyeol moans softly, and Minseok’s fingers squeeze along Chanyeol’s hip bone. 

_At this point_ , Chanyeol thinks, _I don’t care how big it is. I just want it inside._  
  


☾

They strike up a rather active texting conversation over the course of the week, and Chanyeol finds himself looking at his phone a lot more than he normally does. In fact, they talk about a lot more than just sex, though of course, there is a fair bit of sexting too.

Against his will, Chanyeol finds himself charmed by the gentle domination, Minseok’s careful hands and careful words. He finds his stomach rolling with want whenever Minseok describes something that he would like to do to Chanyeol. He finds his heart thumping whenever he sees Minseok’s name on his phone’s home screen. 

Horrified, he realizes that this was a terrible idea. He realizes, of course, that he’s caught feelings for the first alpha who agreed to knot him. 

“You’re pathetic,” Sehun says. 

“I know.” 

“Just fuck him and get it over with,” Sehun says. “Then you can pretend you never liked him in the first place, and we can all move on with our lives.” 

“What about Jongin?” Chanyeol says. “You still seeing him?” 

Sehun is quiet. 

“Don’t proselytize to me when you’re fucking the omega in heat,” Chanyeol says. 

“Point taken,” Sehun says.  
  


☾

They agree on dinner beforehand, and Minseok takes care of the arrangements. He packs a bag, knowing that he won’t be home that evening, and that alone sets his teeth on edge. Finally, after so long, it’s happening for him. He chooses to focus on that instead of the dipping feeling of affection that he’s plagued by when Minseok texts him _here_.

Minseok is waiting outside his apartment building, leaning against his car. He smiles when he sees Chanyeol, opens the door for him, closing it behind him. 

Chanyeol feels a lot more pampered than he would prefer. That, at least, would make it easier to pretend like he doesn’t give a shit. Like this is just the fulfillment of some kink. 

“Hi,” Minseok says, getting back into the driver’s seat. “How have you been in the, what, four hours that we’ve not spoken?” 

“Nervous,” Chanyeol says. 

“Take another spin on… _what was it called again?_ ” Minseok teases. 

“The rim destroyer,” Chanyeol says shamefully. “And no.” 

“Ah, what a shame,” Minseok says, cheerfully putting his car into gear. “I guess I’ll just have to destroy your rim myself.” 

“It’s not funny,” Chanyeol whines. 

“It is a little funny.” 

“Fine, but only a little.” 

“There you are,” Minseok says. “And was aglio e olio all right with you?” 

“Garlic before sex?” Chanyeol asks. 

“I can offer you my bathroom if you’d prefer to kiss me with minty fresh breath,” Minseok encourages, looking into the back seat where Chanyeol’s packed his bag. “Assuming you brought your toothbrush and not just the Prostate Pleaser.”

“See, I knew you didn’t forget the names,” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Oh, never,” Minseok says. “I remember everything.” 

“That’s intimidating,” Chanyeol says. 

“I don’t think so,” Minseok says, and he wiggles his shoulders. “I think it’s _romantic_.” 

“There isn’t much romantic about me,” Chanyeol says. “So, just… if that’s what we’re doing—”

“Stop trying?” 

“No, I just—” and Chanyeol waits for Minseok to interrupt, but he doesn’t. “I just don’t think I’ll be what you’re looking for.” 

“I think we should see where the night takes us,” Minseok says, an open and honest look in his face as they drive, the night strobing by in black and white. “And keep an open heart, an open mind, and an open—”

“Stop,” Chanyeol says, burying his face in his hands. “Don’t say hole.” 

“Well, it will be necessary if I’m gonna knot you,” Minseok smiles, and when Chanyeol peeks through his fingers, his heart jumps into his mouth. 

He’s gonna be _fucked_ tonight in more ways than one.  
  


☾

Minseok’s apartment is exactly as Chanyeol assumed it would be for an alpha like him. It is neat, minimalist, and smells like clean laundry. They talk over dinner, pasta and wine, and Chanyeol feels himself relax as the conversation goes to trivial things, work, family, friends.

Chanyeol sips at his wine, setting it down as he hooks his ankle around Minseok’s. 

“They’re obnoxious,” he says. “Like, truly. If I have to hear Sehun moon over him again—”

“You’ll know exactly how it feels to be on his side of things when you talk about a knot?” Minseok teases. 

“I thought you were on my side,” Chanyeol says. “I thought we were in this together.” 

“Oh, are we?” Minseok asks, leaning forward as he takes his final sip from his glass. “I thought we were keeping things professional.” 

Chanyeol scoffs. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“What did you mean?” 

“I only meant, like, you know… you’re an alpha. You’ll want, you know,” Chanyeol says, waving his hands. 

“Want what?” 

“An omega,” Chanyeol says. “Small. Cute.” 

“You know, for someone who thinks out of the box, you sure do like to put others into them,” Minseok smiles. 

“I’m not trying to offend you,” Chanyeol says. 

“Then stop talking,” Minseok says. “And just listen.” Chanyeol zips his lips, the alcohol beginning to loosen him when he should be more put together. “I know what I want. I don’t need you or anyone else to tell me otherwise. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Chanyeol says, sitting so still. 

Minseok smiles. “Relax. I just meant… you know, you don’t want anyone to tell you what you’re allowed to like, so don’t tell me I’m not allowed to like you. Which I do, for the record. You’re nice to talk to.” 

Chanyeol swallows, his mouth dry with want. 

“I like you too,” Chanyeol says. 

Minseok stands, and he offers Chanyeol a hand. “I’m going to wash the dishes. Would you like to use the bathroom?” 

“To brush my teeth?” Chanyeol asks, standing up and staring down at Minseok. 

“And for other things,” Minseok smiles, a hand slipping to the small of Chanyeol’s back. “If you’re still interested.” 

_If anything_ , Chanyeol thinks, _I’m more interested now than ever._

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says. “I’ll, uh, be right back.” 

“Take your time,” Minseok says, and Chanyeol goes to the bathroom, heart beating in his neck.  
  


☾

By the time he’s washing his hands, there is a knock on the door. Chanyeol dries his hands, opens the door, and finds Minseok leaning against the wall, smiling at him.

“Brushed your teeth yet?” Minseok asks. 

“I was busy,” Chanyeol says. “Other things.” 

“Hm,” Minseok smiles. “Important?” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says. “I think so.” 

“Ah, you’ve worked hard,” Minseok says, and he takes Chanyeol by the hand, pulling him into the bedroom. “Maybe you’ve earned a rest.” 

“Y-Yeah,” Chanyeol says, maybe. 

Minseok directs Chanyeol to the center of the room, and Chanyeol notices that the bed has been turned down, three candles lit along the mahogany dresser. It gives the room a warm, romantic glow, and Chanyeol sucks in a breath as Minseok’s hand covers the nape of his neck. 

“Hi there,” Minseok smiles, and _fuck_ , he almost can’t believe he’s living this fantasy for real. 

“Hi,” Chanyeol whispers. 

“Should I kiss you now?” Minseok asks. “Or should I wait until I’m inside you?” 

“N-Now, please,” Chanyeol says desperately, and Minseok does not wait a moment more. 

He pulls Chanyeol down by the neck, kissing him easily, practiced, his tongue licking into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol yields immediately, moaning as Minseok takes what he wants, making Chanyeol curve to his liking. Chanyeol stands there stupidly, letting himself be kissed, and he feels his blood coursing, rushing through him. It is an impatient sound, greedy for more. 

“Anything I say,” Chanyeol says. “Pretend that you still respect me after.” 

“We all say things we don’t mean when we’re in the throes of passion,” Minseok whispers, the words dancing along Chanyeol’s neck. “What kind of things are you going to say, little one?” 

Chanyeol shivers with that, _little one_. He is nothing of the sort, and yet with Minseok, he feels so fucking small. So cared for. Looked after. 

“Something stupid,” Chanyeol laughs. “Something like I want you to mate me with me.” 

“Oh yeah?” Minseok asks, and his fingers are gentle as they thread through Chanyeol’s hair, long at the back of his neck. He pulls softly, makes Chanyeol look him in the eye. “Is that the kind of thing you like thinking about, baby?” 

Chanyeol’s stomach turns over, a wet kind of heat dripping along his insides. If he was an omega, the slick would be spilling down his legs. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol says. 

“You think about that when you’re fucking yourself on knots?” Minseok whispers. 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers. 

“You think about someone biting you?” Minseok asks. “Breeding you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is that really what you want?” 

“ _Yes._ ” 

“I can do that,” Minseok says, eyes dark and serious. “If you want it, I can give it to you.” 

“Please,” Chanyeol says. “Please, let me have it.” 

Minseok kisses him hard, a possessive sound pouring from his mouth into Chanyeol’s. He drinks it down, swallows whatever Minseok gives him as they move closer to the bed, gingerly peeling each other free from their clothes. With each new patch of skin, Chanyeol’s mouth waters, wanting to taste and touch and, heaven help him, worship. 

Then, he sees Minseok’s cock. His throat goes so tight with desire he can barely swallow his spit. 

“Get on the bed,” Minseok says, and the domineering tone runs down Chanyeol’s spine. “Spread your legs.” 

He leaps to obey, and he centers himself on Minseok’s bed with his legs spread as Minseok goes to his bedside table, fetching a clearly unopened bottle of lube. Chanyeol’s heart flips. Did he buy that just for Chanyeol? Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut as he listens to Minseok approach, kneeling on the bed between Chanyeol’s legs. 

“What are you doing?” Minseok wonders, and he presses kisses to the insides of Chanyeol’s thighs, sucking the skin and leaving marks. 

“Trying to commit this all to memory,” Chanyeol says. 

“That good already?” 

“Y-Yeah, it’s pretty good,” Chanyeol whispers harshly, and his cock leaks against his will, betraying just how much he likes this. 

The air is thick with lust, clouded with arousal, and he opens his eyes to see Minseok between his legs, idly kissing his thighs.

“You want the real omega treatment?” Minseok teases, and he brushes the tip of his nose against the most sensitive parts of Chanyeol’s legs, eyes shut as he breathes in and out. 

_Scenting_. He is covering Chanyeol with his scent. To another wolf, Chanyeol will smell like Minseok for days. _Weeks._

He wiggles helplessly as Minseok takes Chanyeol’s cock in his hand, toying with it as he works, as he traces lines up and down Chanyeol’s body. He breathes in Chanyeol’s scent, and Chanyeol wonders what he can smell. Wonders what he might taste like to a wolf. 

He whimpers as Minseok kisses him on the head of his cock, licking away the precome, and he is helpless but to stare down at him, in awe of the beauty before him. 

“Does it feel good?” Minseok asks, a hand wrapped around the base as he taps it against his lips, wet and red. “Tell me.” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol whispers. “Yes, I—”

“You want more?” Minseok asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“What do you want?” Minseok asks. “Just tell me what you want, little one.” 

“P-Please, I just want… I want your knot so bad.” 

“I’m gonna have to stretch you,” Minseok warns. “I’m gonna have to make sure you can take it.” 

“B-But—” 

“Oh, that’s right,” Minseok teases, and he sucks the head of Chanyeol’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head before pulling off with a _pop_. “You’ve been training for a knot.” 

Chanyeol’s body is red hot with shame as Minseok grabs the lube, spreading it across Chanyeol’s hole. When he presses inside, it is with two fingers, and Chanyeol takes them easily. 

“Hm,” Minseok says, giving Chanyeol a quick stroke with his other hand. “Good boy.” 

Chanyeol is weak for the praise, and his hips kick as he tries to keep himself still. 

He whimpers and whines as Minseok manipulates him, decimates him, brings him down to nothing but raw nerves. He feels everything tenfold, the excitement and anticipation practically sitting along his skin. When Minseok thrusts a fourth finger inside him, he arches his back, rocking his hips down as he tries to ride it. 

“Eager, huh,” Minseok says, and he leans down to kiss the head of Chanyeol’s cock. “Just want that knot so bad.” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol whispers. “Please.” 

“Please what?” Minseok asks, crooking his fingers to stroke against Chanyeol’s prostate. 

“Please _fuck me_ ,” he cries, and that is apparently all Minseok needed to hear. 

He slick himself up, the length of his cock shining in the candlelight, and Chanyeol barely has time to catch his breath before Minseok is pressing inside him, bottoming out in one long thrust. The air is gone from his lungs, stolen, but Chanyeol cannot panic because Minseok is there to kiss him, to pepper them down his neck and chest as he adjusts to the size. 

“Hurt?” Minseok asks, voice strained with effort. 

_Good_ , Chanyeol thinks lazily. _At least he likes it as much as I do._

“No,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s neck as he cradles Minseok with his body. “Feels good.” 

He draws himself tight, and Minseok gasps into his ear. 

“Bad boy,” Minseok chastises, and he licks into the hollow of Chanyeol’s throat. “You’ll pay for that.” 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol whispers. “Give it to me.” 

He gets onto his knees, thrusting hard into the clutch of Chanyeol’s body, and already, Chanyeol isn’t sure how he’ll go back to fucking anyone else. Minseok knows exactly how to move, exactly how to touch him. He opens himself up to it, crying out with arousal as Minseok takes, takes, takes, and gives, gives, gives. 

“Feel good?” he asks, not even _breathless_ as he fucks Chanyeol to a steady rhythm, unyielding and unmistakably good. 

“So good,” Chanyeol cries. “So good.” 

“But you still want more,” Minseok teases, and he reaches down, fisting Chanyeol’s cock in a wet hand. “You still aren’t satisfied.” 

“No,” Chanyeol says, voice aching as he cries, as the sounds of their bodies together makes him shiver. 

“Flip over,” Minseok says, the sudden way he pulls out making Chanyeol yelp. “Let me fuck you from behind. I wanna mount you, pup.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes water as he flips himself over, raising himself up onto his knees. It is a fruitless move though, because as soon as Minseok slips back inside him, hands on Chanyeol’s hips, he loses control of his body, collapsing to the bed. 

“Look at you,” Minseok whispers, and the song of it lulls Chanyeol pliant, soft, malleable. “Taking that cock so well.” 

“M-More,” Chanyeol whimpers. “Please, more.” 

“You want more, baby?” Minseok asks, and he fucks Chanyeol harder, deeper, _faster_. He works a hand around Chanyeol’s body, flat across Chanyeol’s stomach. “You feel that?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol says wildly, heart beating in his ears. “ _Yes._ ” 

“Say it, baby,” Minseok says. “Say you feel it.” 

“I feel it,” Chanyeol says. “I feel it.” 

“More?” 

“More,” Chanyeol pleads. “Please, more, alpha.” 

Minseok pulls Chanyeol to his hands and knees, not allowing him to slip back into the blankets. Sweat pours along them as Minseok fucks him, drives away every thought besides this, besides _them_. Chanyeol has never felt so simultaneously torn down and built up. He is bouncing back to meet every thrust, crying out with a weaker and weaker voice as the strength of Minseok’s hips push him further and further up the bed. 

“Are you running away?” Minseok teases. “I thought you wanted my knot.” 

Chanyeol’s mouth waters as he begins to struggle for the words. 

“I want it,” he says frantically. “I want it so bad. Please. Minseok, please. I—” 

Minseok hauls Chanyeol up, a hand gentle along his throat as they build a clean line. 

“I know, baby,” Minseok whispers, and he presses the words in a kiss to Chanyeol’s neck. “I’m gonna give it to you. I am.” 

“Please,” Chanyeol says helplessly, strange emotions welling inside of him. “I… It feels so good.” 

“You feel like heaven,” Minseok praises, and his hand slips down to Chanyeol’s shoulder. “You feel fucking perfect.” 

Chanyeol feels a distant kind of pride, so deep under that he can barely process it now. He whimpers, looks back over his shoulder, and Minseok kisses him, licking into his mouth, swallowing all his cries. 

This, Chanyeol can only assume, is Minseok’s favorite part. He is unraveling. Coming apart. The hinges flying off. He would do anything just for a little bit more. He would give whatever part of himself he needed to. He aches with the need to be possessed. His body yearns for Minseok’s. The feeling of completion. Tears gather at the corners of his eyes as he gasps, moans, shakes. 

“Tell me where you want it,” Minseok whispers in his ear, biting the shell between his teeth. “Come on. Tell me, baby.” 

“I want it inside,” Chanyeol whimpers. “Please. Come inside me. Please come inside me.” 

“You want this knot?” Minseok says softly, and suddenly, Chanyeol can feel it press against him, so big, so _big_. “You want it inside you? You want me to come inside, huh?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, the tears stilling in his eyes as he buries another cry of pleasure into the sheets. “Yes, I want it.” 

“Say it again,” Minseok encourages, and he pulls Chanyeol back by the hair as he fucks him harder, each thrust nudging Chanyeol a little more open, a little more pliant. 

“I want you to come inside me,” Chanyeol whines, and the hair at the back of his neck stands on end when Minseok’s mouth presses there. “Come inside me, alpha.” 

“I want to mate you,” Minseok teases. “I want to mate you and keep you here in my bed forever. I want to fuck you full. Breed you until you can’t hold anymore of my come. I want you so full it’s spilling out of you. I wanna keep you dripping wet. You want that? Huh? You want that?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, the desperation growing with every word. “Yes, I want it. I want it so bad. Please, please, _please_. More.” 

“Yes,” Minseok gasps. “Yes.” 

He sinks his teeth into the back of Chanyeol’s neck, a whisper of pain that is drowned out by the feeling of Minseok’s knot pushing inside him, locking them together as Chanyeol instinctively bears down on the pressure. His eyes roll back as they drop to the mattress together, Minseok’s body over his, their skin stuck together.

Chanyeol sighs out in relief, air coming hard as Minseok rolls him onto his side. Chanyeol tenses as Minseok gently rocks his hips against Chanyeol, a hand milking Chanyeol’s cock as he fills Chanyeol up with his come. The feeling is fucking addicting, the pulsing of Minseok’s cock, the feeling of the knot holding him open. 

Chanyeol whimpers as he comes, as it overtakes him, as the waves of orgasm rip through him again and again. He comes over Minseok’s fist, whole body tensing and shivering before it bends, breaks, and he goes limp against the pillow, whimpering with the aftershocks. 

“Shh,” Minseok says, pressing a kiss to the bite mark at the back of his neck. “It’s okay.” 

“Holy shit. Holy _shit_. It felt so much better than I even let myself imagine,” Chanyeol says. “God, I think I love you.” 

“Is this part of the _don’t lose respect for me_ stuff?” 

“Yes,” Chanyeol says. “But I love you. And I love your knot.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Minseok says, and he nuzzles into Chanyeol’s neck. “Give us a good review on Yelp.” 

Chanyeol wants to keep riffing, wants to make Minseok think he’s cool and funny, but he is so fucking exhausted that he can barely get out a laugh before the sleep takes him, overwhelms him, pushing him into submission.  
  


☾

Chanyeol wakes to an empty bed and an ache between his legs. He moans happily, stretching in Minseok’s bed as he acclimates to the morning, sitting up and combing through his bedhead as he listens for Minseok.

He hears the sound of something cooking, but more importantly, he smells _coffee_. He gets out of bed a moment later, quickly using the bathroom and washing up before he pads out into the kitchen to find Minseok busy at the stove. 

He turns with a little grin, eyes lazy over Chanyeol’s body. 

“Morning,” Minseok says. “I was just about to come wake you.”

“Does that mean I should have stayed in bed?” 

“Do you like getting head in the morning?” 

“I like getting head no matter what time of day it is,” Chanyeol answers. 

“Then maybe you should have stayed in bed,” Minseok says, and he gestures towards the table. There are two mugs. One is white with black polka dots and the other is black with white pinstripes. “One of those is for you.” 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says, and he sits, clutching the cup and its warmth. “Maybe I could get a raincheck on the oral?” 

“A raincheck, huh?” Minseok says, and he takes his spatula in his hand. “Sounds suspicious. Sounds like something a _mate_ might say.” 

“Don’t tease me,” Chanyeol says. “It’s not polite.” 

Minseok throws his head back and laughs. 

“What do you think, Chanyeol?” Minseok asks, flipping a hotcake before turning, taking his own mug in his hands. “Seriously. You wanna try it again sometime?” 

“If I get treated like this?” Chanyeol laughs. “Yeah, I think so.” 

“Cool,” Minseok says, and he leans over, moving his mug towards Chanyeol’s. “To round two.” 

“No, to rain checks,” Chanyeol says, clinking his coffee mug against Minseok’s, a happy sound, something like tomorrow.  
  


☾

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/okamiwind) | [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/okamiwind)


End file.
